Sync
by Israfel.R
Summary: Take one bored Gamer, add some epic programing skills, and mix in some assassins in Italy. Celeste has no idea how he did it as it seems like a video game to him, but somehow he hack the Animus. BL HL slight crack, and all that good stuff Fail summary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally owning ACII and reading sci-fi manga and ACII slash… This pop out of my brain… Random title is random…

BTW, this has Slash, hentai pairing (probably no sex), OC, a bit OCC-ness (you can't have BL without someone OOC), and not edited by someone else… Oh… and cursing… and sexual stuff…

I might change the rating to M… Not sure…

Pairing has not been thought out…

-

:Celeste POV:

When you think of those geeky people, you assume they know EVERYTHING about computers, games, and well… All that _hard _stuff. I have no idea where I'm going with this. See, I'm one of those geeks. My whole life of no friends meant more time for computers and video games, meaning I was a bit smarter than a _normal_ teen. But being more intelligent does not meant I get good grades, hell I'm failing all my classes. I spend it on actually playing video games and making my computer better and faster. So, I'm the few geeks that actually suck at school and social activities, but I was the best in video games and computers. It's a sad life, I know, but I make tons of money on video games tournaments.

In the year 2012 technology was advancing but not for gaming, sadly…

Though! Do not fret; I have come up with the best plan for gaming that only sci-fi manga can think of! Missing about two months of school and two weeks of work I have finally made it!

What have I made, you may be asking yourself.

I have made the best thing in the world!

THE SITPAAG!!!

Right… confusing name… My bad… It is short for _See Into The Pass As A Game_; I'm still working on a title…

Anyways! It's ready to test out! I'm very excited and if I had friends we would be having a party but what is a better way to have a party then actually playing the game?

Sitting in front of my computer I choose a time period that was great, hmmm… fifteenth century, I guess is good, Italy is a place I wish I can visit and it has not change much from back then. Setting the computer to run the time period and choosing the correct clothing for the time, I don't want to seem like an alien or something, and correct hair style and whatnot; I grab my cordless keyboard, jump onto my bed and grab the SITPAAG.

The SITPAAG is just like a headset with a device that goes over your eyes so you can see what is going on. Hmm, it's like… Watching that movie with the blue aliens and that guy becomes one of them and stuff(1). I dunno, it's high tech and awesome. I put flames on it to look all epic.

Laying in my bed, feeling like a virgin finally getting laid, I put the SITPAAG on and type in the last of the commands to enter the world.

-

_-Italian Renaissance, Venice, Year: Unknown-_

Celeste groans as the hot sun flashes into his face, the voices of people nearby were loud, and the fresh breeze of paint and sweets hits his noise. Celeste blinks a few times, staring into the crisp blue sky of Venice. A huge grin places onto his face, making him look younger to the people walking by and a few women blush at how beautiful the person look. Celeste does not pay much attention to them as he walks around the platform where there as painters making beautiful art of the canals. Then the canals scent hits his sense as he places his hand over his noise, shaking his head.

_I can't believe it works! _Celeste grins, walking away from the scene. _Everything feels so real, like this is the real world!_ He looks down at himself, noticing that his skin tone was much darker then in 2012, it has a sun kissed look as if he sun baths all the time. He touches his arm, feeling a smooth fine skin and hair and the warmth of the muscle. "_Ottimo…_" His eyes widen, realizing he actually spoke Italian without even knowing it at all! "This is a bit creepy…" He whispers, looking to notice a few prostitutes are looking his way with a come-wither look. He blushes, giving them a shy smile and runs off to God knows where.

_I should test a few things out, like do I feel pain and such…_ Celeste nods, pinching, feeling the small pain in his leg. _Makes sense since I do smell things and feel the sun… _He stops walking to find himself in an ally way. A few unruly men give him an evil eye which he knows that is not good. A ladder was to his right as he climbs fast to stay away from the men. _Well, of course there will be bad people; there are always bad men no matter where you go… I just hope if I get killed here I don't… eh… That's lame and this is not a sci-fi movie._

Hearing shouts of men, Celeste turns to see a man in white running on the roof tops, jumping down and to him. An arrow swoosh pass the man in white, almost hitting Celeste whom now is freaking out. _I hope that man is not a thief… or… a serial killer! Either way, I should get out of the way! _As fast as he can, the young man stands and begins to run.

The man in white sees the other, knowing if he runs that way he would endanger him with the guards. The man curses as he notices the other was going the way he wants to see his friend. _Mio Dio, Why must I get into trouble…_ The man in white groans, _I guess I must take him with me… _Running to the man, he thinks of the best way to grab him without hurting him.

Celeste feels someone pulling him up, onto a shoulder. He looks to the side being greeted by a white hood instead of a face. "What the fuck! Lemme go!"

"_Scusarmi_," The man says calmly as any man can with being chased. "I have to go this way and I don't want the guards to attack you in their fury."

"Omigawd! You _are_ a serial killer!" Celeste struggles as the man jumps down gracefully, well as graceful as he can with another person, running into the crowd.

He places the annoying young man down, glaring at him. Noticing he was the same height, if not a bit taller and a bit older. "Quite, do you want to get us killed?"

"Excuse me!" The youth groans, "You're the killer here! I'm a nobody!" He growls, pushing the man in white, whom growls in return.

"Fine! _Marmocchio Fastidioso," _The man in white notices how the other glares at him, "I will leave you, but if they attack you and _you_ need _my_ help,_ dimenticarlo." _

The man in white rushes away, going up the building near them, vanishing.

Celeste could not stop glaring, so people walking by felt as if he was going to murder the whole city. _Stupid man, what does he know! He could have left me alone and I would not be part of the WANTED list!_ He begins to walk away from the building, muttering dark threats to the man. _Though, he did have a nice voice…_ He eyes widen, _What am I thinking!? _Shaking his head, he walks pass a few guards, feeling the stares in him. _Aye aye aye, please Jesus do not let them…_

"Hey, you!" One Guard shouts, "You were with the Assassin!"

A deep unmaly whine escapes the young man, as he turn to see three fully arm guards walking up to him. _Please God… Let me be a fast runner…_

As fast as he can, Celeste runs, the guards shouting for him to stop, most likely pushing people out of their way as he heard others shout. He felt a bit lucky as he weaves through the crowd, almost as if in this life time he was a thief or a track runner. _I feel a bit blessed… I mean, if it was me now… I wouldn't be able to run at all…_ Celeste eyes widen as another group of guards walk into his path, the other guards shouting to catch him. _Fuck the blessing…_ He stop running, looking behind him, seeing two men fall down, a knife sticking out of their heads; the innocent bystanders' shouts running for their lives. Celeste felt envy for the innocent people. The guards behind him shout, as Celeste turns to see his death by two armed me.

_Well… At least my game works... I swear if I die here and I die up there… I should have masturbated more… _Celeste closes his eyes, hoping in doing so the blades will not hurt as much. The was an "oomf" sounds as he snaps his eyes open, seeing the man in white pulling two blades out of the guards. The man grins at him, as in _I told you so,_ and Celeste scoffs crossing his arms.

"Come, _marmocchio,_ more will follow." The man grabs him, pulling to an ally.

"I guess I should thank you, but you are a douche bag…" Celeste says, following the killer with ease. "If anything, I should punch you for actually getting the guards to think I'm with you."

"_Si_, but I did save your life."

"Which I wouldn't need if you did not grab me."

"You make it seem it was my fault." The man says, trying to sound hurt.

"Fuck you."

"Men are not my type."

Celeste was silent; trying to figure out what the assassin means and then blush. "That's not what I meant!" That has earned a chuckle from the older of the two.

"_Assassino_!" A random man shout, Celeste looks back to see a guard.

"Man, you are a famous guy…"

"I know."The leader of the two makes a sharp turn; running passes beautiful women giving them money to distract the men. This does not work…"Can you swim?"

"Duh…"

The assassin grabs the other, tossing him into the canal as the youth lets out a scream that had to come from a girl's mouth. The assassin shakes his head, diving into the water. He pulls the boy to follow, swimming across the canal to a safe place.

**-**

The younger of the two was not happy. Glaring death at the man, he mutters how he wishes he can kill him. The assassin smiles, amuse that the guy can think that even seeing he does not know how to fight. Both men drench to the bone the assassin knocks on the door of a small home and opens it without an answer. The younger looks concern walking into the house with the killer but the stronger of the two grabs his wet sleeves pulling him in. In awe, Celeste gasp at the paintings.

"Ezio!" A bright man smiles, walking down the stairs hugging the man, he gives him a funny look, "Why are you wet?"

"It's a long story…" The assassin, or as Celeste finally learns his name, Ezio takes off his hood reveling a handsome face with a scars on his lips. "This one I picked up from that long story."

"You are a careless _bruto_!" Celeste shouts, pointing to him as if a laser would spring out of him killing the man. He then glares at the other man, who seems to be his friend. "I was fine and dry before meeting this… _bastardo!_"

"Ezio has a… certain charm to him and catching…" The painter glances at the young man. "Youth… _Perdono_, but are you male or female?"

Celeste gasp, "I am MALE! What the hell! How rude!" Ezio laughs, as if it was the funniest thing in the world, which it was not!

"_Spiacente!" _The painter blushes, "You're features are most androgynous and your eyes are those of a women." Feeling his manhood crush, Celeste pouts.

"Anyways, what is your name, _bambino_?" Ezio grins, trying to hold in the laughter that ends up coming out as chuckles.

"My name is Celeste, and if you make fun of that also… I will castrate you." Shooting another glare at the assassin, who puts his hands up in defense.

"I am Ezio and my friend is Leonardo da Vinci."

Celeste eyes widen, "THE LEONARDO DA VINCI!" He squeals like a fangirl entering a yaoi store after long months of not reading/watching any yaoi. _Crap… Is he famous in the time period? Ugh! PLAY IT COOL, MAN… and stop acting like a girl… _Coughing, Celeste give a bored look. "I mean, nice…" _Very lame…_

"Anyways… Leonardo, can you spare some clothing for Celeste and me; maybe a place to stay for me?" Ezio turns to his dear friend.

"Mio amico, of course you may stay over." The painter smiles, a small blush creep onto his face.

Celeste felt awkward since rumor is that the painter was or rather is gay, maybe Ezio was his…. Lover? _Ezio does look rather handsome for a man this time period, I wouldn't be shock if he was gay too…_

"Come, Celeste I'll get you some clothing."

The young man follows the famous painter up the stairs to a room that is most likely Leonardo's bedroom. It was just of a mess like the workshop downstairs with a bed unmade. Celeste blush into thinking if the two men had… Their fun time last night…_ Stop being a perv, dude!_ The inventor pulls out some clothing, as Celeste begins to pull off his shirt without care and also doesn't want to seem like he thinks the two men are gay… Of course notice the painter staring at him and then Ezio was doing the same pulling his arm and shirt off. _I always felt asexual my whole life… and now… Ugh… _ Leonardo passes them both some clothing and excuse himself since he has _work_ to do, hopefully it was work…

Once the door was closed, a chuckle from Ezio echoes through the room.

"What is so funny, _Assassino?_" Celeste asks darkly, still hating him for the trouble he put him through.

"Nothing, other than the fact with such a girly face it's shocking to see you are actually a man."

Growling, Celeste pulls his pants off noticing two things. One, underwear was something he did not own, and two his penis makes up for having such a girly face. Celeste glance over to the older man whom stop his chuckling, grinning that the reason why he stop was because of the second thing Celeste notice.

TBC?

_**1)**__SITPAAG lame design is base off those headsets in .Hack series… Google will fail you for not having a pic… D:_

**A/N: **Italian words come from freetranslation . com I have a feeling some aren't the real words but... I only speak English (pass most of my life in English class with a 66) and some Spanish (like cat and dog...)

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! People are actually reading this here… O_____O and because I'm so happy about this! I would give you guys a treat but I finish this chapter before I checked my email… Next chapter I'll give you guys something sweet and the more reviews the sweeter it'll be! :D BTW, I went to look up photos of Italian men to get ref. photos for Celeste... All I'm saying is I thank God I have my own computer… Also, I am not done with the game… D: So I can't give a timeline till I do so nor am I sure what is Ezio's age, since wiki does not give an age and I suck at math…

**WARNINGS:** this has Slash (might have sex), hentai pairing (might have sex), threesome (Not sure, playing with the idea… MxMxM, MxFxM), OC, a bit OCC-ness (you can't have BL without someone OOC), and not edited by someone else… Oh… and cursing… and sexual stuff…

**RATING WILL CHANGE FOR CHAPTER 3!!!**

Pairing has not been thought out… Give me an idea please… T_____T  
Does anyone actually read the A/Ns?

-

:Desmond POV:

Shaun is angry.

Have you ever wonder how a cat feels when something wrong happens and how they just attack you for no reason as if it was your fault and it clearly wasn't? That is how Shaun was acting to me.

"Bloody hell!" The man growls, his English accent is thick and with saying bloody hell only makes me think of British movies. "Either the Animus has a glitch or we have a hacker!" He pounds on the desk, I flinch and so does Rebecca.

"Maybe this… Celeste is actually a real person during that time period." I suggest, wanting to take my words back as Shaun glares at me.

"The way he acts is defiantly not of that time period!" _Geeze, sorry…_ "We need to hone in on this guy and get rid of him… Now!"

"Shaun, there is no way we can get rid of him." Rebecca sighs, "I have no idea how that guy did it but whatever he did is something we don't know."

"At best, when Ezio is near Celeste we can try and locate where he's coming from." Lucy says, making everyone calm.

Shaun sighs, taking his glasses off. "Alright, get back into the Animus you lazy bum."

_Man, you know how much I love that guy…_

_-__Italian Renaissance, Venice-_

"What is so funny, _Assassino?_" Celeste asks darkly.

"Nothing, other than the fact with such a girly face it's shocking to see you are actually a man."

Ezio chuckling died the moment the young man let his pants fall. _There is no mistaking him a as female now…_ Was the only thing that he can think of, well that and some rather X-rated things like how he can land getting Celeste in bed. Ezio may be a womanizer but he has had his fair share of men when on the road. Sometimes a man is better than a woman, no need to be soft and cuddling. On the road it's just for release, but even so Ezio wasn't going to let _any_ man sleep with him. Celeste pulls on the shirt first, almost teasing the older man, the pulling the pants up slowly. Ezio changes fast, feeling the eyes of the younger staring at him.

"Let us see what Leonardo is doing." Ezio smirks, patting the youth shoulders.

Celeste grumbles out a few curses.

Once down stairs, they find the painter doing what he does best, painting. He was muttering how Antonio is unfair and how Rosa was being, well, a bitch. Ezio always found it calming watching his friend work no matter what it was. It was just a soothing feeling that warms his body.

"It's beautiful." Celeste whispers in awe, Ezio smirks as the young man leans closer to the painter.

"It's horrible!" Leonardo groans, placing his paints and brush down. "Rosa is the death of me, Ezio! She wants so much and I have other things to do!" He stands, walking over to a table that has lost a battle against papers.

"Then don't rush it, _mio amico_."

"Ah, how I wish! She wants it done by the end of the week!"

"Seems a bit unfair…" Celeste mutters, his hand stroking his chin as in thought. "Maybe we should tell her?"

"Ah, you do not know Rosa," Ezio shakes his head sadly; "Meeting her would be the death of you." _With both of them one might kill the other… Or worst, Rosa might live…_

"No, I think you should talk to her." Leonardo stops in his tracks, "She would listen to you, Ezio!"

"But-"

"_Per favore_, Ezio!" His close friend seems to beg, his eyes almost increase in size.

Celeste let out a small chuckle as Ezio sighs, in defeat. "Fine." He glares over to the youth, "But it was you're idea so you are coming.

-

The whole day was spent outdoors, Leonardo painting the commissions for Rosa, Ezio watching his friend and the other man who was taking a nap in the sun. At first Ezio thought Celeste had died since he did not move a muscle but when the chest of the youth moved, the assassin sighed in relief.

Back in his white clothing, Ezio claim the roof tops, waiting for the younger man to join him. "Why cannot we be normal and actually walk on the ground?" Celeste asks, peeking over the edge.

"Do not tell me you are scared, _bambino?" _Ezio chuckles, jumping to the other roof staring back at the other who looks lock in place.

"Stop calling me that!" Celeste growls, moving back and jumping next to Ezio, smiling proudly that he was able to not die. "I am Twenty-four."

"You don't act your age." Ezio points out walking away, making the other follow.

"Nor do you act your age. _How old are you_?"

"That does not concern you."

"Aha! You are old then!"

Ezio shook his head, bending down to jump down to ground level. He looks up, staring at the young man. "If I am so old, you should have no _problema_ jumping down then." The Assassin can feel the fear of the other as he just stares to him.

"You gotta be shitting me?"

Ezio chuckle, "Jump and I will catch you."

"If you don't I'll kill you…"

"_Si si,_ just jump." Ezio put his arms out motioning for the other to jump down.

Celeste didn't move. Ezio assume that he was processing how he would be able to catch him, or how Celeste would kill him. Either way, boy was taking up too much time if they want to catch Rosa in a good mood. He then jump, it took Ezio a second to actually realize the young man did. It also to him another second to think how funny it would be to let Celeste fall but the man would be angry at him… Ezio caught him with some ease, grunting at the added weight of the man. Celeste held on to him even as Ezio let his legs down for him to stand. The way the younger shook with fear told the assassin maybe it was not a smart plan.

"Celeste, are you okay?" Not sure of what to do, Ezio place a hand on the others head, massaging the scalp and messing up raven shoulder length hair.

"Th-that… was…" The _scared_ man looks up his face glowing with a grin on his face. "Was EPIC!" Celeste pushes away from Ezio whom was frowning at the excitement, just for he felt like he was tricked. "WOW! You _need_ to teach me how you jump like that! I felt like… ugh, AWESOME!"

The frown was whip off Ezio face as Celeste looks back at him, his grin not fading but his green eyes widen into the epic puppy dog stare. Ezio glance away, not wanting to lose himself to those eyes for he knows he would… He glance back at Celeste who is still staring him like that, cheeks now blush. "Fine, only if I have time, though…"

"Grazie, Ezio!" Celeste then does what most women, and maybe some men, would dream of doing just to touch the man for no real reason. He hugs him, an affectionate hug with his face a little too close to Ezio for the people to walk by thinking the two were having a lover's moment.

The assassin pulls back, thanking God that his _hood_ blocks his face and the night helps even more as he feels his face heat up. "Venire, let us go to Rosa before she ends up in a foul mood."

"I thought you said she's always in a bad mood."

"Si, but she can get worst."

-

"Ezio!" A woman's voice rang through the building. Celeste turns around to see a pretty boyish but no doubt a female approach them. "Ah! I see you brought a girl, is this for another round?" She winks at Celeste who was turning red.

"Celeste is male, Rosa." Ezio chuckle as Rosa's eyes narrow at the other.

"_Non lo credo_." Rosa frowns, patting at the younger but taller male, then opening his shirt. "Aha, male… With a face like that you and Leonardo are the prettiest men in all of Italy!" She pats Celeste shoulders as if it was something proud to be the prettiest man in all of Italy for there was no way that would hurt his manly proud, not at all… "What brings you here, Ezio?" Completely ignoring the aura of death from Celeste; she smiles at the assassin.

"Ah si," The older man says as if he just remember the reason why he was here. "Leonardo was hoping for an extended amount of time for your painting?"

"_Dimenticarlo_," Rosa hisses, "He is a painter and he _always_ slacks on the job, and this will teach him a lesson."

"But he really seems stress out and he can't do his best on the painting." Celeste frowns at Rosa, as she gives him a weird look.

"I am not sure you are male again…" Rosa says, now bending down before the youth. "Let me see," As her hand moves closer to Celeste pants.

As if he did have some sort of assassin or ninja ability, Celeste jump back and rush behind Ezio. "Scusarmi, that is not how you find out!" He glares at the woman that was giving a mocking smirk, "I am male! What is wrong with you people?" String of rainbow filled cursing that even Rosa don't use as much flies out of the green eye man, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Hmm, you curse like a man at least." Rosa gives a small giggle, and then stands putting her hands on Ezio shoulders. "I see why you have brought him now." She smiles, "Is he a bribe for me to say yes? He is rather cute when he blushes, image when the two of us get him in bed?"

"WHAT!" Celeste voice cracks, as he then curses him for it happening. "Per favore tell me she is joking!" He glares at the black haired lady, lady being loosely used.

"Ah, but Ezio and I love to bring people into our bed." She smiles, leaning on the assassin her face inches to the youth. "It is mostly women, but I think it's my turn to have fun with two men." She purrs liking her lips. Celeste eyes roam down, watching the pink moist muscle wetted her lips.

_What has Leonardo done…? _Ezio thought, as he is trap between the two, not that he mind so much.

"How about it, Celeste?" Rosa whispers, "The three of us? Then I will extend Leonardo's time. Sounds nice, _si_?"

Ezio glance to other male, who is leaning closer on him entrance to Rosa's voice. "Well…" He mutters; green eyes flicking to Ezio then back to Rosa. "I…"

"Rosa," A man's voice fills the silent air, "Why didn't you tell me Ezio was coming?" Celeste daze look snaps as he blushes seeing a thin man dress in all black glaring at Rosa, he pulls back inching away from the scene.

"Bastardo!" Rosa growls turning to glare at the _intruder_. "I was so close!"

Celeste, a smart man, took this as a sign to leave. Even though he is fast, maybe faster than the assassin, he was neither as cunning… nor strong… Making his way to the exit, still hearing the shouts of the women and the man in black, he was push into the walls of the building, with the man in white trapping him there. "Why must you do this?" He glare, "Let me go, I wanna go home!"

"Don't be such a woman because of what Rosa said, I told you about her."

"Si, but I did not know you guys had threesomes!"

"It's not like we do it all the time." _Damn I should not have said it like that… _"Calm yourself." A sigh escapes him, hitting Celeste face as then Ezio realize how close he is to the other. "Go to Leonardo's and tell him I have extended the time." He backs away from Celeste, "I will be back later. I have business to attend to."

"Like doing a tom-boy?" Celeste glares, but rushes off before Ezio can tell him off.

_Marmocchio Fastidioso_! Was one of the thoughts going through Ezio head as he watches Celeste make a turn. Also cursing Antonio timing for ruining what could have been the best night of his life…

TBC?

A/N:I am not happy with this chapter… D: Ezio is not such a funny guy… T____T** REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
